Thirsting Needs Answered
by Hikaru-Hitachiin26
Summary: A pounding headache just wont go away, an unlikely party leaves harry thirsty for more. * * Disclaimer * * I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them. yaoi(eventually) Story first :P Sorry Lemon seekers.
1. Day off, Day 1

**Hello dear readers,  
I apologize for any misspellings, inaccuracies, or other occurances. I do not have a beta to read and double check my writings. So If you do see any misspellings pm me, and I'll fix them right away.  
I dearly hope you enjoy, I'm enjoying writing it.  
Hikaru**

_Thump thump thump._

Groaning lightly, a dark haired male wiggled closer to the sound that was echoing in his brain. Everything ached, and everything was substantually louder than it should be this early in the morning. Harry remembered the party last night, he must have had too much to drink, or someone slipped something into his drink. There was the gentle hissing of water running in the room next door, he seemed to almost be able to hear every single droplet of water that hit the floor of the shower tiles.

_Thump..ThumpThump..Thump._

Pulling a pillow over his head he tried to ignore the pounding was starting to get louder and closer, before he jumped at the sudden contact of someones hand on his shoulder. Almost at snail speed he uncovered his face with the pillow sitting up in the comfort of his bed in the apartment.

"Hey, mate, Just checking you were alright, you drank...a loooot." The red haired boy accented his hair was wet from the shower he had just taken, the loud thundering pounding ricocheted in Harry's head.

"Oh, Charlie, my head is killing me, there's this awful pounding in my head that wont go away." He said his hand trembled as he rubbed his temples slowly. Opening his eyes a bit more he looked down seeing he had fallen asleep in his cloths from last night, his buttoned up silver shirt hung half open and buttoned completely, his black slacks were unbottoned as well. Frowning visibly he started to wonder what happened last night, fingers moving to unbotton his shirt as he turned his feet touching the cold floor.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed, you don't have class tonight, so maybe you should make a hang over potion to stop that pounding." Nodding towards Harry, the fit red head walked out of the room in nothing but a towel around his thin waist. Emerald green eyes seemed to follow the trail of muscles down Charlie's back, it had been two years that he had started to take lessons from Charlie about things he might have learned in his seventh year at hogwarts, but now he stayed because he was training to be a handler of dragons. There was something so majestic about the beasts that could easily tear through his body without any hesitation.

Within these two years he's noticed it wasn't Ginny that he had been attracted to, females didn't seem to do it as much as her brothers. Thin, muscled, firm. Inwardly groaning he threw his now unbottoned shirt at the laundry basket. He had a thing for men, he was starting to accept that fully, fingers moving to slide off his pants and underwear walking completely nude towards the shower.

The dark haired male stopped within just one step as he realized how badly he was hurting, but the pounding in his head seemed to dial down. Slowly he walked limping towards the shower turning on the hot shower, stepping into the warm water a small groan escaped his lips as the water hit his sore back. What had he done last night, and whatever it was he hopped no one caught video of it or took picture of the-Man-who-defeated-Lord-Voldemort being absolutely snockered. Though there was little hope in that, Harry knew that he was always watched, everything he did was monitored. After two years, he'd hoped that it would all die down, this celebrity fascination in the wizarding world.

Once he was finished showering he stepped into the foggy atmosphere of his bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack. Soft and velvet almost like being caressed by a cloud, or some sort of fluffy animal. Rubbing his hair vigorously trying to get it to stop the droplets down his chest and back. He always looked like he had stepped out of bed when he walked out of his house, but it was probably because after his shower he just dried it and never brushed it til it was fully dry. He always thought he would brush it before it stuck out in every direction but something always seemed to distract him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry ventured over to his wardrobe looking for something to wear for his day off. Grabbing the first thing he saw, black pants, and a rich purple button up top.

Wincing at the sudden nails on his shoulder his vivid green eyes met those of the amber eyes of Desili, his owl. She hooted happily upon landing on his shoulder nipping lightly at his hair, drinking some of the water that was still in the silky brown strands, before she put out her foot to show she had a letter for him. "Oh, thank you. Would you like a treat?" He nearly purred at her as he took the letter from her that was untarnished by the weather outside. She was almost as good as Hedwig, he mused as he petted the deep red colored feathers on the back of her neck.

"There is a treat next to the bed, I'll come to you when I need to send a reply." He said rolled his shoulder to sign to her to get off his bare skin, which was now faintly scratched and dotted with small red droplets of blood. She hooted and flew to grab the treat then promptly flew out of the window with a biscuit in her beak. Harry watched her go, entranced by the beauty of the creature that he entrusted more than he trusted any other human being. She didn't care who he was, at least not that he was the famous Harry Potter, she never asked for autographs, or his stories of the war. She loved him for his companionship, and trust that he'd never hurt her.

He opened the letter reading it slowly, anyone who saw him could see his almost look of horror. Throwing the letter onto his bed he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on so he could leave the confines of his bedroom. Harry walked out of the room, leaving it a mess, he grabbed his wand before closing the door behind him, waving it locking and warding it. He did it mainly after habit, not necessarily cause he needed to.

Strolling out the front door he nearly sighed at the sight of the sun, but then he winced faintly at it giving him a headache. Muttering something about finding a hangover potion, and quickly. Placing a tan hand over his green eyes he walked down the walkway until he got to the road, doing a half circle and apparating to diagon Alley. The pull of his body in a half circle made him dizzy once he landed where he meant to, instantly leaning against the wall bending over upheaving all the contents of his stomach.

There was a sound of disgust from some of the passersby but there was one that stood out around the rest, a hand was around his shoulders before he realized what was happening. Slowly being led out of Diagon Alley to a small cafe and into the bathroom, a cool cloth was put onto his forehead. The person who was helping him was muttering incoherently and almost angrily, putting a hand to his forehead he felt the gentlest of touches making sure he didn't have a temperature.

Silvery strands of hair were suddenly in his view, jerking away from the touch suddenly as if he had been burnt his head hit the back of the bathroom wall. "Shit.." Harry cursed reaching up to rub the back of his head that had suddenly exploded with pain, turning over he retched in the toilet, he almost didn't notice fingers moving his flyaway hair away from his mouth as he completely emptied his stomach, due to the fact he didn't remember eating much the day before it was for the most part just left over alcohol and stomach acid.

"Jeez, Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing apparating whilst you still have alcohol in your system. You could have splinched yourself." Draco murmured almost angrily at the brunette, but when Harry didn't respond and was no longer throwing up, he pulled the younger male back to lean against the bathroom wall.

'fuck, he passed out.' Draco thought in pure disgust, picking Harry up he apparated them to The Leaky Cauldron, Thom was concerned about the sudden appearance of The famous Harry Potter looking tattered and passed out against Malfoy Lord. Clearing his throat Malfoy spoke with reverence, "I didn't come here to be gaped at, I need a room. As you can see, He is very sick and needs rest." Sneering the last few words as if the man on his side was venomous and was dirtying his clothing just by touching him. "Now!" his voice echoed through the tavern everyone who was sitting drinking looked up as Thom bustled reaching over handing Malfoy a key to a room. Draco exited quickly towards the way the man had told him to go, waving his wand he levitated Harry as he walked so that he didn't have to carry him.

Draco laid the disheveled boy onto the bed, moving gracefully to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth dipping it in some cool water. He was deep in thoughts as he rang the towel out, his eyes kept shifting back to the male on the bed. How he wondered if that would be what he looked like after someone had ravished the man into exhaustion? Was Harry even gay? Draco shuddered faintly at the thought of his long time crush being straight. He had heard that he was no longer with the Weasley brat, but that didn't mean much in the wizarding world, there were plenty of other available witches awaiting a famous wizard to show appreciation to them.

Draco had had many lovers in his past, everyone always thought he'd end up with Pansy but she always had a thing for a Hufflepuff boy. There must be something so innocent about having someone never say no to you, to worship the ground you walked on and did everything in their power to make sure you were happy. Definitely not slytherin. Draco smiled faintly as he went and sat on the edge of the bed, running the rag over the others cheeks and forehead. His touch was soft as if he was taking care of a lover, his face was definitely softer than most would have ever imagined it could have been. Steel gray eyes softened into molten silver, touching the skin of Harry Potter, the boy who could have any witch or wizard he wanted, his fingers trailed over his lips and wondered what they felt like.

Draco leaned down, almost close enough to kiss those soft male lips before green eyes were suddenly staring at him. "What do you think you are doing?" Harry's hoarse voice invaded the small quarters holding accusations and authority. The brunette heard the thundering pounding that he had heard when he woke up, and tried to rub his temples to make the sound go away. Okay, so it might have been stupid apparating after partying so hard last night. The Silvery haired man sat up shifting the rag to lay on Potters forehead.

"You passed out, Potter," he sneered eyes going cold and his mask put back in place, but not before Harry had saw the soft lines around his eyes and mouth. "And I was making sure you were breathing. Do you want anything before I leave you in the care of Thom?" He asked making sure not there was no concern in his voice.

"I'm hungry and thirsty." he whispered softly knowing he had almost been kissed by Draco Malfoy his rival in Hogwarts, but Harry didn't mistake how beautiful the boy had turned out to be. The other male stood and went over and grabbed some water, bringing it back to Harry. "Thank you." he murmured sitting up slowly, a wave of dizziness hit him faintly but he tried not to show it.

"Whatever Potter, I have work to do. The room is taken care of, don't do anything stupid, like apparate until you are fully sober, prat." Draco said slamming the door behind him leaning against the door almost instantly, cursing himself for the lust that had ran through his body. He needed to find his current lover to subdue the feelings he was suddenly feeling.

Harry stared at the door as if something had happened that he hadn't expected, rubbing his temples the pounding in his head almost disappeared as the other had slammed the door. Shaking his head he laid down in the bed and tried to sleep, but his hunger and thirst seemed to be outweighing the even thought of sleeping.


	2. Hopeful Acceptance

**Hello, my lovelies, I just thought I would update you on everything that is going on. I apologize for the slow updates, I do hope that they are worth it. Let me know. I honestly don't mind if you review or not, I'm still going to be updating it whether you comment or not. I do repeat as I have said previously, I do not have a beta right now, so if you do see any misspellings or anything wrong with the story, please inform me so I may fix them. Hope you enjoy this update, I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm posting them as soon as I finish them. **

* * *

The day had gone by slowly for Harry the headache was very persistent, and he felt like he ate an entire hippogriff by the end of the day. His eyes kept closing briefly throughout the night, tossing and turning having dreams of darkness and bloody bodies lying around him.

_He was kneeling on a chess board, like the one in his first year of __H__ogwarts, the bodies were those of his family and friends and they were the pieces of the board, white. Green eyes turned to look at the Black side of the board, all of them had their faces covered by the white masks of __D__eath__ E__aters, except for one who's snake like eyes held Harry's for the briefest of moments. Voldemort stood tall at the Kings station, his queen Bellatrix crumpled beside Harry. She must have tried to attack the king, __H__arry, But beside him showed those of another body between him and her. Grey hazed eyes looked up at him from a pile of bodies, they stood out most. Once beautiful melted silver now they were glazed over and there was no soul behind them. The finger belonging to the body moved as the entire hand started to move in jerky motions, the platinum body crawled over to where Harry was on his knees, coming closer. The brunette couldn__'__t seem to move his body felt like it was nailed to the chess board he was on. The smooth rich voice like silk spoke from the now blue lips, the lips were so close to his he could see every crease in them. _

_**"You can save us all. Don't give up, a fallen king is useless. Get up Harry...Get up... Get up Potter." **_

"Get up!" there was a loud banging on the door that suddenly jerked Harry out of his nightmare. Pale shaking fingers moved up to his eyes trying to hide from the light the window was letting in, it was magnified by the glass wizards used, it was a way to get up the most stubborn of children. The banging however was what woke him, not the burning light of the sun. "Potter!" The voice sounded familiar, but for some reason Harry couldn't figure it out with his mind still slightly thinking of his nightmare, his fingers rubbed his forehead slowly sliding out of the bed, his feet touched the cold floor and he nearly thought about accioing his broom. Stepping gingerly to the bathroom he splashed some warm water onto his face, the water swirled down his chin dripping on his tanned thin but toned chest.

The voice in the door got suddenly louder as there was suddenly a crash open that had followed the muttering of Alohomora. "Harry James Potter!" the fiery vixen of Hermione Granger broke through the doorway, it reminded him of when then returned from the third floor corridor and they had first encountered fluffy. _' If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled!' _the vehement in her voice then was just as bad as it was not, and she only said his name. His full name at that.

Harry grabbed a towel stepping out of the bathroom to meet the frizzy haired woman, but to his surprise she looked good. She was curved in all the perfect places, if he was into woman that is what they'd look like. She had a tapering waist but definitely not small, wide hips and a gentle curving bust. Her hair was put up into a messy bun in place with a chopstick, that most men would look at and just want to take out to run their fingers through. It was always his preferred look on his partners, he hazily remembered a guy at the club that had that hair style, if he recalled correctly he had hit it off rather nicely with him. They just talked, but he couldn't for the life of him recall what they talked about.

"Merlin, Harry, did you hear a word I just said?" her fingers were snapping in front of his eyes though he hadn't blinked until she had said Merlin. Harry's dazed green eyes flashed to attention alert and aware of the fact his best friend from Hogwarts was standing in front of him. Taking a step back, her chocolate eyes were like molten lava staring at him. "I was asking you where the hell you've been. We've not heard from you in six months, let alone seen you. And I get an owl from Thom this morning that you were here…and was brought here by Malfoy." Her voice was trying very hard not to drip into disdain. Hermione didn't like Malfoy, but why would she? He always called her the foul name 'Mudblood' and criticized her about her company she liked to keep. Hermione had punched him once, it was the most satisfying things she had felt in a long time, other than the knowledge that she absorbed during her readings. Learning something new when everyone else was off playing the game of Quidditch, she had never been fond of flying as a sport let alone a hobby. Harry was musing slightly as he turned from her to find his shirt he had tossed the night before after Malfoy left him alone with his own downfall of partying.

" 'mione…It has just been so difficult coming back here." He whispered softly not making eye contact as he grabbed his want and slid it into the strap against his thigh, which he found more convenient it was easy to reach when needed but out of the way and no likelihood of casting his butt off. "Everything here remind me of…him."

_Dumbledore? Sirius? There were countless of people who died during the war, but who could he be talking about. _Hermione thought watching him cautiously, he wasn't skinny, or frail. He wasn't suffering where he was, so what was it for her to say that he shouldn't come back. "Why don't you contact us though.. Let us see you?" She whispered in an almost hurt tone though she tried to keep it out of her words as much as she could. There was so much that had happened that she needed to tell him, things she couldn't talk to Ron or Ginny about, or any of the Weasley's at that. They never fully forgave her when she left their Ronniekins, because he was holding her back on her education and teachings. He wanted to settle down and start a family, but she had just gotten started learning all there was in the world. All that knowledge just a book away, and she needed it more than she needed munchkins running around calling her mom and driving her nuts.

"I just.. Needed to be alone. I'm learning more about myself than I ever had time to with being 'the boy who lived'. I can't be me here, I have to be him." he said softly, moving to touch her shoulder, looking at her with sincere eyes. "Would you like to come see what I've been doing? Would you like to see where I live and go out to dinner so we can talk? Or maybe I can cook for you?" He said softly in question. The door was still open and unbeknownst to them Draco Malfoy stood outside the door listening, if he was caught he had the excuse of just making sure Harry got out before he was charged for another night. In reality he wanted to make sure he was alright, Harry seemed really out of it by the time he had left, and by the look of the bed he didn't really leave it until the witch showed up. In the shadows he watched with silver eyes as he saw Harry touch the female that had been interrogating him, he felt something hit him, an emotion he didn't recognize, before taking a step back further into the shadows. "'Mione, there is so much joy in the world, and I'm exploring all that I can do. All the danger the exhilaration you can feel when you're facing things much stronger than you." Harry looked happy for once, a gentle sigh escaping his lips, smiling faintly. "I'm working with Charlie…Weasley…Oh don't give me that look, I made him promise not to tell you that I was still there. After your letter of 'you can get hurt Harry. Don't do anything stupid Harry.' So I lied, a year ago saying I left. I haven't I love what I do, and I'm getting really good at it. I only have one scar that won't heal, but I'm not a med witch." He said in a gentler humor ridden tone. "Or a Hermione, for that matter."

He cracked through her resolve with the last things he said, Harry was right, Hermione could be anything she wanted, she was good at everything she set her mind to. Well…except divination. She was not able to master that fake art no matter how hard she tried. The brunette smiled up at Harry, wrapping her arms about him hugging him tightly. Their words were muddled now Malfoy wasn't able to hear them so he walked away quietly back down the hallway without being spotted by anyone. "Oh, Harry, I have so much to talk to you about. Can we go tonight?"

Harry's brows raised slightly in a curious expression, "What about Ron?" he asked, taking a step away from her to look into her eyes, which faintly hardened to a mask so he couldn't tell her emotions on the matter. He wondered when she had started wearing a mask around people, it didn't seem like the Hermione he knew. "Something happened?" He whispered in a questioning form but he seemed to know the answer, down casting his eyes as he asked.

"We have much to talk about, Harry. Please, Let us go." Hermione said in a tone that told she was finished talking about it here, that she needed away from the area they were in. The others hair tussled everywhere nodded faintly, taking her hand he apparated them both to just outside his room. A loud whistle slipped past his lips without even thinking. "Oh, 'mione, don't be frightened, I didn't think before calling him." A giant black blur came around the corner, the woman beside Harry side stepped stiffly before the blur came to a sudden halt in front of Harry, mere inches away from his face. "Hello, Bastet." The cats slitted almost sapphire blue eyes turned to where Hermione was and her lips curled. "Easy. Hermione hold out your hand and take mine, please. She's not partial to people hiding." He said in a soft tone but very authoritatively, so much so that she instantly took his outstretched hand, fingers sliding along his. "Bast.." Harry's tone lowered faintly to show he was serious. "Friend." he put Hermione's hand slowly on Bast's nose so that she could be sniffed but still making sure his hand was on hers. Mainly so that his friend knew that if she tried to bite the new person's hand she'd be biting his as well. The black cat watched Hermione for a long few minutes before she licked their hands and sat down. "Good. Come on 'mione, she won't hurt you now." he moved to the side taking Hermione with him grabbing the back of the black cats neck and throwing them both onto her back. She was bigger than a normal panther but not by much, she wouldn't come to nearly half of Fluffy's body but was about as big as a Clydesdale horse.

"Bastet, secret." was all he said before the cat stood up and started walking quickly away from the houses. Hermione nearly screamed when the cat started walking her legs dug into its fur and clung to Harry as if her life depended on it. "It is alright, Mione, you'd going to bruise me. I've had Bast for a couple years now, we found her hiding from a dragon who had just killed her mom. We aren't sure yet if the dragon did it on purpose or if her mom just got too close to her own hatchling. You wanted to talk privately, in about ten minutes we shall be alone." he said softly, halfway through the explanation he had noticed the more he talked the more she relaxed which made the cat under them to speed up their walk knowing her companions were calming down and no longer in fear.

Bast came to a stop in a small clearing that was thick in the forest, but there was no covering over head. Grass was green and lively blowing in the wind that the trees were creating. It did show that someone sat here a lot, for there was a small imbedded in the grass just about smack dab in the center of the clearing. Harry slid off of his large panther patting her shoulder faintly telling her she did good and she was able to go if she wanted, though she gave him a small snort and tilted her head at the newcomer. Harry knew she was saying that she wasn't leaving him with a stranger she didn't know. Laughing he moved to hold out his hands to help his friend off of the cats back.

"So, Why don't we talk here, 'mione?" he said in a soft tone grabbing her about the waist and helping her down, before moving to the spot he normally sat when he came here to just think. He didn't see her hesitant look, or the way she looked like she was debating on if it was safe to move away from the cat. The clearing was nearly eerily quiet other than the soft steps of Harry's boots, and the sound of the cats breathing. There was a black tail that twitched behind the brunette witch almost showing the irritation that the woman hadn't moved away from it. Taking three quicksteps towards Harry, Hermione looked around the clearing taking in the breathtaking visual of the clearing.

"Ron and I broke up." She said finally when she was in front of Harry, accessing that they were actually alone, sitting down slowly. "He just wasn't who I thought he was. And I met someone else. He treats me really well, and his intellect matches mine in such a furious way that I can't help but love and understand. Oh Harry, there is so much to tell you." Harry looked at her startled with this outburst of truth. "Ron got most of his family to turn away from me, I'm living with some muggle friends who I met when I started college. I help pay rent, and they think my owl is exotic. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore, not about the wizarding community. Well… other than the man I'm with currently." She rambled, and she couldn't seem to stop herself. There was so much that she needed to discuss with him.

"Hermione, easy, one thing at a time. Why did you break up with Ron?" he asked softly.

"He…He couldn't understand why I wanted to go to college and not start a family immediately. I want to be able to live my life. To explore all the knowledge. And all he wanted was me barefoot and pregnant with his children. I can't do that Harry, I just can't." She whispered tears coming to her eyes, she was deeply afraid that Harry would turn his back on her like the others.

"Oh, Mione, Don't cry. If it helps I can tell you a secret that I haven't been able to tell anyone else." Harry's fingers moved to touch hers in a gentle and comforting gesture. Her warm brown eyes looked up to watch the mans in front of hers, as if she didn't know him, or maybe it was just that this new Harry she didn't know. His vibrant green eyes shimmered with honesty and truth, "I'm gay, Hermione. I didn't realize it until I was away from being 'the boy who lived'. I'm able to express myself here and no one thinks of me as this savior or look down on me for being who I am. I'm free." He said in a soft tone, waiting for her comment.

"Oh, Harry, I expected you were." Hermione chuckled lowly, patting his hand. "I am glad you have come to who you are though." Harry looked startled looking back up at her, blinking rapidly. "Harry, you fought with Malfoy and Seamus and all the other guys too much not to be defensive about something. I read a bunch of books on the subject of flirting, and sexual orientation. I drew conclusions, I just never said anything cause I wanted you to realize it on your own terms." Harry shook his head smiling brightly, they had a lot to talk about. For once he had forgotten that Hermione was a true know it all.


	3. Malfoy's Task

Harry came home looking rough and as if he had fought…well a dragon. His hair was slightly scortched, and smoking as he fell onto the couch in his living area. Breaths came out in ragged sharp intakes as he leaned against his door falling down against it, wiping the sweat off of his brow. Long lashes laid on flushed cheeks as he tried to take calming breaths, his door locked automatically when he entered the flat. There was a faint humming that he wasn't used to when he finally paid attention to the surroundings he was laying on. The couch was cleaner, his laundry was no longer hanging off of the handles, and there was a faint humming coming from the bathroom. Frowning visibly he stood slowly wand at the ready, as he entered the bathroom. His wand instantly fell to his side when he saw the woman in the room showering, a flush came across his cheeks before he realized what he was seeing.

"Hermione?" his hand instantly came over his eyes, the brunette in the bathroom gasped turning around out of habit. "Hermione, you really need to make sure to put some sort of ward so that I know it is you. " She gave him a look of 'like what', his own expression was screwed up as he tried to think knowing she was naked beyond the palm he was staring at.

"I don't know, Hermione, find something that will whisper in the rooms 'Hermione is here Don't kill her on accident.'" He slowly turned away from the blushing woman walking out of the bathroom quickly to grab a drink, he found himself in the kitchen of his small flat looking at the alcohol cabinet. He thought about just getting something mild, but he had just seen his best friend naked, he definitely needed something stronger.

Hermione entered the kitchen lightly padding the floor with her bare footed feet, water dripping from her hair leaving small droplets on the floor. Her hand was on a towel trying to dry her now loose curling hair, and a towel wrapped around her to keep her covered, though it didn't really help her legs were completely bare and gave a very fine view of the woman she had become in these past years. "Firewhiskey before dinner, Harry?" She had a perfectly arched brown brow up nearly to her hair line at what he was drinking, with the question he tipped back the glass and finished his drink.

"Yes, well not everyone sees their best friend naked and are able not to be drinking afterwards." He muttered softly under his breath sighing gently. Harry's vivid green eyes slowly turned to catch Hermione's chocolate brown ones, "I was thinking of heading to Diagon Alley, again, I was never able to get what I needed to a few weeks ago. Would you care to join me?" Though he had asked it he wasn't half done when she was already shaking her head no.

"Alright, well you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." Hermione had been living with him for the past few weeks, and he was quite enjoying the company of a human companion without thinking of sex every time he looked at them. Smiling contently almost to himself, he walked over and kissed the woman on her cheek before apparating out of the house and to Diagon Alley. This time the jump went smoothly, he was instantly able to get up and walk to the stores he needed to go.

Silver eyes followed the brunette while he walked through the different stores, Draco had been glad that he had made it safely back at home, but it still disturbed him that he was practically drunk when he tried to apparate to London the last time. The blonde haired male had put a close friend to watch the other to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, which he did. _Playing with dragons, absolutely insane. _Draco scoffed to himself, he was staying in the shadow's watching from afar. The man he had fallen in love with from hating him so much, there was such a thin line between love and hate. Draco fought every ounce of pleasure he got when he did get Harry Potters attention. There was so many times that he just wanted to grab the brunette behind the head fingers tight in his hair, and pull him into a kiss to shut him up, but never did he, not at the risk of Granger or Weasley hexing him.

"Make up sex is the best, I'm told." he whispered to his own shadow as he downcast his eyes as Harry was starting to walk towards him. It was careful precision when he stepped forwards in front of the man who was so distracted he didn't notice a person in front of him. Harry ran straight into the blonde, like he had wanted, stumbling slightly to the side. His mouth almost instantly started to open to apologize only to have looked up to see Draco trying to straighten his robes that were now slightly wrinkled.

"Potter, you really should watch where you are going." The blonde nearly sneered mainly at the fact he didn't think this plan thoroughly. He couldn't do anything he wanted with the other like he wanted, and not get his balls cursed or, worse, hexed off. Draco tried to find something to say before the other male had time to speak, Malfoy's were always quick on their feet, but sometimes they get flustered. "I see you are still apparating while drinking. And here I had hoped you had learned your lesson." _Great, Draco, just great. Make him angry. _He reprimanded himself shaking his head. "I'm sorry, it was a long day today. How about I start again." Harry looked absolutely speechless. Draco Malfoy Apologized To The Boy Who Lived. Harry gaped at him nodding as he finally registered the words that Draco had been asking or more rambling. The brunette never knew that Malfoy's ramble, this was so different than the boy he knew in Hogwarts.

The blonde had asked Harry to go for a cup of tea, and in his daze Harry had nodded yes. "I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. I have recently been thinking about selling some of my estates that were passed down from my father. And I have a small problem with snakes in my garden, they are keeping my plants from properly growing. You are still able to talk to them, I am told." This was all true, Harry somehow was still able to speak in parseltongue even after he had defeated Voldemort.

Harry's eyes started to hurt as he felt the pounding start to return behind his eyes, Malfoy always could give him the worst headache. No matter what he could have said he still nodded to the blonde haired boy's question. "I can." It was baffling why he actually responded, maybe it was the fire whiskey talking. There was an acceleration of the pounding that seemed to cause Harry to become shaky on his legs, he wondered what was in his alcohol lately that caused him to be so weak.

After apparating back to his flat he fell onto his bed, today had been excruciatingly long. It was now dark outside, and for where they were, it was so late that sleeping probably wasn't the best idea. He would be awake in just a couple hours anyways. Closing his eyes, his dark lashes fell onto his cheeks as he remembered how the day had progressed.

**Harry had been shopping and although he had told Draco he could do it on his own, his faint stumbling the blonde boy had scoffed and helped Harry to all the destinations he had wanted to go. By the end of the day the blonde had asked he had wanted dinner and some coffee, which Harry had not refused. They apparated to the manor. Upon their arrival two house elves had appeared to take their cloaks, Malfoy had ordered them dinner in the study. The house was lavish, full of so many priceless heirlooms. Harry had been caught staring at the blonde more than he had at the artifacts that lined the walls. He paused for a moment to look down a dark hallway, it was dusty as if no one went it in, or hadn't been in it for a few years. **

**Harry wanted to ask about it, but saw Malfoy's look of contempt for the area, and the brunette had realized he shouldn't ask questions that the other wasn't willing to tell him on his own. For now, he turned away from the hallway, and followed the tall slender man. They had entered a room full of paperwork and books on a beautiful redwood desk. **

**"I hope you don't mind sitting in here, the dinning room I haven't touched since before I returned from Hogwarts." Draco explained, he didn't have to go into full detail that he didn't enter the room cause of what had progressed with the dark lord in that room, or that no matter how many times he or the elves had scrubbed the floor it never seemed to get rid of the red stains that seemed to be etched into every groove of the stone and marble. The table they had gotten a new one, the furniture was new as well, so was all the silverware but nothing he did could stop him from entering that room and feel like he was entering the past and his muggle studies instructor was cast over the table suspended in the air. Harry had noticed the other boy's eyes going dark gray and hazed over as he remembered so many awful memories, he walked towards him placing a hesitant hand on the others shoulder. Harry couldn't tell for the life of him why he did it, but the other looked like he needed comfort and it was like a ghost entered his entire frame and caused him to act almost friendly to the boy who had tormented him through his Hogwarts schooling. **

**Draco involuntarily twitched away from the touch, almost as if Harry had hit him, looking startled for only the briefest of moments. But Harry saw it; the hurt and the fear that had entered those liquid silver eyes and had vanished within an instant of realizing who was before him. The wall went up behind eyes that were so familiar eyes, that had tormented him for years, the wall he knew, behind the mockery and the fighting there was always a wall between his true emotions. He saw past them only once before now, during the fight, he was starting to get lost in his own thoughts when Malfoy started to speak and was suddenly not paying attention and Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face before placing his hands on his hips in the most defiant manner that Harry had ever seen. **

**Frowning Potter realized that the pounding in his head suddenly started to ache even more than he thought was possibly. Grinding his teeth together, Harry turned to Draco putting on a false smile.**

"I apologize, Malfoy, I missed what you just said." He said in the most calm tone he could. 

"**As I was saying," he waved his hand in the air to push Harry's distraction out of the way, he gave the genuine Malfoy toothy smile, a charming smile that could probably swoon most woman. Yet, Harry was the one who seemed to take a step back bracing himself mentally as he remembered who was in front of him and not to get distracted with his primal instincts. It was a smile that he had never seen Draco give without menace and sarcastic comments that quickly followed. "I have ordered some steak, the house elf behind you will take how you like it. Then we shall discuss business."**

"**Slinkee would love to take your order, Master Potter." The house elf bowed, though she or he wasn't wearing rags instead he wore a tunic, clean and perfect in every way. A true way a Malfoy would cloth human servants, Harry was practically speechless he couldn't for the life of him remember what he had told the elf before they had vanished with a low bow. His brows were furrowed when they turned back to Draco, though the man was turned away from him reaching a book taking it down and placing it on the disk, it was hand written Harry could see. **

"**You cloth your elves?" Harry said finally finding his voice and being able to work his mouth into the question. There was a softness that appeared on Malfoy's lips as they curved into a smile.**

"I don't beat them either. If that would be your next question. That was always Fathers way of dealing with those beneath him. I find that if they aren't cowering or hurting themselves then they work in a more efficient manner." He said nearly waving off the question that Harry had asked as if it wasn't all that strange to hear about. Looking up again seeing that the famous Harry Potter seemed to be stunned into speechlessness. Reaching into a bottom drawer long pale almost artistic fingers grabbed out a box that he placed on his desk. "You may take this with you when you leave. It will explain everything. But for now. Business." 

**Harry nodded absently looking at the box like it was Pandora's box, to open it would be to curse the world with truth but not even be able to leave hope. Licking his lips he looked up at Draco dragging his eyes from the box. "You said something about snakes."**

"**Ah, yes, so you were listening. This is true, Potter, there is a few places that the Dar…that Voldemort used as hiding places that belong to my family. I wish to break those ties from those places. Including the one we are standing in. I wish to take it, and demolish it completely so that not even one block has been stepped on by that thing." He nearly spat the last few words before standing up straighter, smiling quickly to reassure the man in front of him. "There are a few nests of snake that I would like to keep but I don't want them killed in the demolishing of these buildings or selling of buildings. It wouldn't take too long for apparating to each location. I would like it if you would talk to them and tell them to leave only until the house is rebuilt and then they may return if they wish." Malfoy finished holding out the book for Harry to take, reaching out gingerly Harry took the book and opened it to look at the scrawling letters that were over each page. "It is the book of reality. Of all the Malfoy property that I own at this moment. I have highlighted each page of property that I'd like you to go to, for those are the houses I wish to keep, but destroy and rebuild." **

I apologize for the long delay in updating guys, I've been super busy. Today was the finish of my tenth day in a row working. I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner than this one took. I had nearly 3 and a half pages done then work was …well..hell.

3 I hope you're still with me.

Hikaru


	4. A Friendly Visit

The following week had been pretty hectic for the two males, though neither of them saw one another. Draco had been running the company ever since the last time that no one saw his father return, though most people presumed he was dead. Through this fact Draco recieved title as the lord of the mannor; he didn't want the title, for he knew his father was still out there, but he was hiding. Deatheaters were still seen but in hiding, shadows in the trees around towns. There were always whispers that maybe he was following in the footsteps of his father, no one really knows the real Draco Malfoy. The one who supported none of Lucius Malfoy's actions was his son, he had fought against all his orders, he had the marks to prove it; physical, mental and emotional. Draco never told his father he would never marry to follow his bloodline because he didn't feel like he'd ever put his children though Lucius' teachings. Even no he saw people from school already having kids, and maybe second kids, and he loved seeing their pudgy fingers and fat little cheeks, it nearly made him crave a companion who could give him the kids he so wanted. But he knew better, his father was still out there, just waiting, hiding, anticipating; Draco refused to give his father what he wanted.

For now the young Malfoy did what he could to purge himself of all the bad he did during the war against Shadows and Light. Long artistic fingers tapped the keys on the piano in the second study, he wasn't playing anything written infront of him, he was just caught in his own thoughts of what has transpired in the last few weeks. It was as if his emotions over the past week had entered into the keys that he was touching elegantly playinga beautiful tune that he'd probably never remember after he was done musing. The notes echoed through the many wards in the manor, it covered the faint scoffing of a limping heel that walked through the hallway towards the study. The notes rang for more than five minutes after the footsteps had stalled, a shadowed lithe man leaned against the doorframe to the entrance of the study. A tired sigh followed a long deep note on the piano as Draco closed his eyes and the overwhelming tiredness overcame him for a moment. He had been having tired spats for the past week, long fingers moved to rub over his eyes showing exactly how tired he was.

"Long days, I presume then." the Figure finally spoke, Draco's shoulders barely moved to show he was startled. In this house it was always something talking out of the shadows, and growing up in it caused the people around the mannor to grow less and less startled at random noises. There was a faint scuffing as the tall thin man walked into the light looking down at where Draco sat.

"I Hadn't expected you for another few hours." Malfoy spoke in the best business tone he could muster, but there was a twinge of a smile when his grey eyes met with those of melting chocolate brown eyes.

"I came early, one of your house elves showed me the way. I figured I'd wait til you were done with your music. What were you playing? I haven't heard you play like that since you were trying to fix the vanishing cabinet." Blaise spoke in a curious voice, he was limping slightly, but he had ever since the war. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened, but it wasn't necessary. Those who were still in Hogwarts during the war were less prepared, and many had fallen. So most of those only did community service, and they were set free to live their lifes, and no one was asked what happened once they were done with their trials.

"Ah, yes, I see. I did instruct them to bring you to me when you arrived. Would you care for something to have dinner early then?" Draco asked, he had a cool composure about him when he stood. He was increasingly put off that the elves let Blaise enter and listen to him play without announcing his arrival, even more so that the wards hadn't let him know there was an guest;invited or not that was what the wards were for. Putting the guard down for the keys so that they didn't get dusty. Making a small memo to ask one of the elves to redust and tune it, it seemed slightly off on a couple of keys. Blaise waved a hand in motion of 'do what ever you like.' Shrugging off the other male as if he hadn't been there, walking out of the room with his piano, he walked down to the study that did most of his meetings.

"Blaise, you've not been by in so many months, where have you disappeared to?" Draco asked cooly, trying to be socialable. Harder said than done, cause he knew what Blaise had been in before the fall of the dark lord. Draco knew he had no right to judge, he had been in neck deep during the war. Long pale fingers trembled slightly as he reached out for the door pushing it open, silver eyes glared at the faint tremor. Weakness was not a Malfoy trait; it is why the stood next to the dark lord, terrified of his wrath or not.

"Shoud I come back another time, Draco, you seem tired. Assuming from that piano playing, not a good kind of tired." Blaise stated a manner that had hidden meaning behind the words he spoke. Draco instantly sneered with his back towards his old friend, he was bringing up that he wasn't married or hadn't been part of a couple since Hogwarts.

"I've had more on my plate than normal." A cool response from the blonde, as he opened the door. He'd been tired ever since dealing with Harry Potter a week ago. It was unnerving he gave that box to him, Harry had looked at it like it was Pandora's box. Draco wasn't even sure if he would open it, and if he would, would something escape that he would never be able to return to it? Draco shook the thoughts from his mind as a house elf appeared infront of him, a formal looking wrinkled elf. With old scars and twisted ears, she didn't wear rags or bandages where she punished herself, in reality she wore the finest fabric Draco could afford and the small tux with small ruffles at the end of the sleeves, to let everyone know the elf was a she, fit her perfectly, .

"Master Malfoy, Master Zabini, your dinners are ready and are in the dinning room." He bowed slowly and rather low to the ground. Draco thought that his nose must have brushed the ground when he did there, and wondered if it was truly necessary for them to bow to him.

"We'll take them in here, Daizy." He said gently at the house elf. The house elfs pale eyes looked up at her master with faint fear, but she held her head up as she spoke.

"Master, I was named Nooby, by the former master Malfoy, sir." Her shoulders came up and she looked around for something to hit herself with to punish herself for speaking to her master in such a manner. Blaise also looked like he was about to raise his hand against the defenseless elf.

"Daizy is a much prettier name." Draco said in a even tone, a hand moved on the top of her shoulder. "You are a very pretty House elf, and to keep up appearances of the Malfoy name, we need to have names that establish themselves as Beautiful and, maybe even slightly, vain. You must start referring to yourself as Daizy, as the new Master Malfoy has told you Daizy. Now please bring our food, and don't punish yourself or ruin that lovely tux in any way before or after you do that." He waved his hand to dismiss the elf, who nodded and promptly disappeared.

"You didn't punish her. You've grown, and changed, Malfoy." Blaise used a tone on Draco that his father would have been so proud of, a tone that Lucius would have loved Draco to inherit. Blaise's chocolate eyes had gone cold and distant as he realized that he wasn't talking anymore to Lucius


End file.
